


The Hobbit I Knew

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiSam's thoughts about the ring and how its affecting Frodo.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else! Although I have made up my own world, it will never be as wonderful as Tolkien's Middle Earth.  
> Story Notes: Feedback would be wonderful!!

I just don't know him like I used to. My poor beloved Frodo under the spell of that nasty ring. It's changed him. He's not the caring, loving Frodo I used to know. The beautiful, red-cheeked, happy, smiling Mr. Frodo I saw everyday, back in the Shire. Ahh, those were the peaceful days, in Hobbiton. Back home. We're not home now though, we're in this rocky place, going around in circles and getting lost. A place where we don't belong.

I can see that his burden's getting heavier. It's started to change him already and we're not even half the way to Mordor. I don't want to even imagine what Mr. Frodo will be like in the end. Although, when I close my eyes, an image of him dieing or falling into darkness comes to my mind. I don't sleep much these dark days. Neither does Frodo, beacause of that ring.

He doesn't eat nor sleep and he barely even talks to me like he used to. Why, if I remember rightly, Mr. Frodo used to sleep like one of these rocks we're surrounded by. As for eating, well, he'd eat like every normal Hobbit does! He used to have such a loving and generous heart. Now I wonder if there's any love left in it. I care and worry about my Frodo very much, but I'm not sure if I'll know who he is in the future.

For now though, he's still partly the old Mr. Frodo, that I love dearly. I know that he'll always be in my heart and apart of me. As long as I'm with Mr. Frodo and he's not in trouble, I'll be happy. No matter how much the ring changes him. I made a promise and I'm keeping it.

Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee.

And I don't mean to.

I don't mean to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodos thoughts of what this journey is doing to his Sam.

What am I doing to him? Letting him follow me everywhere like this. It was a stupid idea of me to let him come with me to Mordor. He's giving up his life to accompany me on this journey. Sam could be living peacefully in the Shire right now if it wasn't for me.

But if Sam wasn't here with me now then I probably wouldn't have made it this far. Infact I don't know what I would have done without him. I hope that this adventure doesn't change Sam too much. Like it's changed me. I know that the ring annoys Sam greatly. Not because its evil but because it's chaning me and he doesn't like it.

I care about Sam in a way that I shouldn't. I worry about him alot too.  
Why did I let Sam come with me?  
Why am I dragging him all this way just to destroy this stupid ring. Ouch! Why does it hurt to even call the ring a name? It's not fair. Not fair on Sam for him to have to look after me in these conditions. He shouldn't even be here at all. He doesn't belong here.

I have to be here. I have to destroy it. It's my task.  
I wish we were back in the Shire.  
Not getting lost all the time.  
Not going around in circles.  
At least not Sam.  
Why couldn't Elrond tell Sam not to come? No not Sam. He just had to come out and say 'Mr.Frodos not going anywhere without me.'

I don't think he would leave me.  
Besides I wouldn't want him to leave me now. We've gone so far together.  
I think the journey's starting to take its toll on Sam though. I love him for what he does for me. How he looks after me. When its cold Sam would lay another blanket across me. His blanket. Sam would do anything to help me. When he's asleep I watch him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

All that dirt and those worn out close make me think about why I brought him out here. I told him that he didn't have to come with me. But he did. Will Sam still be with me in the end?  
He says he will be but who knows?  
I know that this quest will claim my life. I just hope that it doesn't claim Sams life as well.

**THE END.**


End file.
